Girl Meets Distance
by gabyellaaaa
Summary: Welcome to the sequel of Girl Meets Senior Year. In order to understand this story, you have to read "Girl Meets Senior Year" first. As you previously read, the core four graduated high school and now all that's left is their summer vacation and you will see how the distance affects Riley and Lucas and will the core four ever reunite again? Or will the distance separate them 4ever?
1. Girl Meets Distance

Girl Meets Distance:

 **Welcome to the sequel of Girl Meets Senior Year. In order to understand this story, you have to read "Girl Meets Senior Year" first. As you previously read, the core four graduated high school and now all that's left is their summer vacation and you will see how the distance affects Riley and Lucas and will the core four ever reunite again? Or will the distance separate them for good?**

 _Girl Meets Senior Year:_

"… _Isaiah Babineaux… Lucas Friar... Charlie Gardner… Maya Hart… Riley Matthews… Farkle Minkus…" the principal continued to call out the names and once we finished, we waited for the principal to give us his speech and throw our caps in the air. "…Alright families, friends, I present to you… the class of 2015!" he yelled. We all cheered and threw our caps in the air. "We did it!" Farkle said as he ran over to me. "We're college students now!" I said. Pretty soon, Lucas and Maya joined us. Lucas picked me up and spun me around, "Looks like we did it, Matthews." He said. "WE ARE OUT OF HERE!" Maya yelled as she jumped up and down. After a little, our families had joined us. We all took pictures and congratulated the other classmates. Then we headed off to grad night. We walked out of the stadium arms linked, we walked out as kings._

Riley's POV:

"So it looks like we graduated!" I said as we entered the gymnasium for grad night. "It doesn't feel like we did because were still here." Maya said. "For one more night, Maya. Just one more." I said. "Poker table. Nice." Farkle said. "You wouldn't." Maya said. "Lucas, would you care to join me?" Farkle asked. "Heck yeah, well- if that's okay with Riley." He said. I smiled. "You don't need my permission." I said. "Alright, let's go play some poker." Lucas said as they walked off. "Let's go on the zip line. I've been waiting for it." Maya said. "The zip line it is." I said as we linked arms and walked off to the zip line.

Grad night lasted all night and we didn't go home until 7am. I didn't think I would be able to recover from this. "Good morning my college girl!" My mom said as she walked into my room. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. "It's 4 in the afternoon, honey." She said as she pulled the covers off of me. "Mom, do you not understand that I got home at 7am in the morning?!" I said as I pulled the covers back up. "Surprisingly, you're the only one that has slept in because Lucas, Farkle and Maya have been here since 1, honey." She said. "What're they doing here?" I asked. "To see you, of course." She said. "But I was with them all night, and this morning." I said. "Well, I guess you have to see them again. It's time to get up." My mom said. I groaned as I got up. "Fine." I said as I walked downstairs.

"Well, look who's finally up." Maya said. "Why are you guys here?" I asked. "Someone's grumpy." Farkle said. "How are you guys awake? We got home around seven in the morning." I said as I sat down at the kitchen table. "I went right to sleep when I got home and I woke up around 12." Maya said. "Same here." Farkle said. "Where's Lucas?" I asked. "He left. His mom wanted him to go run some errands for her." Farkle said. "Oh, okay." I said. "So, are you ready for Vermont?" Maya asked. "When are we leaving again?" I asked. "Next Friday." Maya said. "So, what're you going to do in the mean time?" my mom asked. "I'm probably going to spend some time with family and friends and then head off to the greatest road trip of all." she said. "One month without you guys is going to suck." Farkle said. "Hey, we're all going to Europe together." I said. "That's true." He said. I could tell that there was something wrong with Farkle. I think his feelings for Maya started to grow even more.

"Anyways, my mom just texted me and she needs me home to help her go over anniversary details." Maya said as she got up and left. "Looks like that just leaves you and me, Farkle. What do you want to do?" I asked as I sat down next to him. "Want to go to your mom's café?" he asked. "I'm right here." my mom said. "I know, but there's tasty food there." Farkle said as he got up. "Sorry." I mouthed to my mom as I followed Farkle out of the door.

"So, what's going on with you?" I asked. "I don't know. I mean I was with Smackle for a very long time and then when we broke up, you guys were there for me. I never told you this but there has been times when Maya came over to make sure I was okay and I don't know. I just feel like there could be something between us. But she's moving to the other side of the world in a couple of months. I can't stand in her way of that. It's best if we just remain close friends." He said.

Lucas's POV:

"Hey," My dad said as he entered my room. "Oh, hey dad." I said as I sat up. "I thought you were running errands with your mom." He said. "I just finished. I was going to see Riley. But I don't know if she woke up yet." I said. "Grad night wiped her out?" My dad asked. "Yeah, it did." I said. My relationship with my dad was awkward. When I was 16 we had a fight about where he wanted me to go to college and who he wanted me to be. We made up but things haven't gone back to the way they used to be. "Look, I know we haven't had the best relationship because of what happened in the past. But I just wanted to tell you that I'm really proud of you. I'm proud of the person you've become and all of things you have accomplished." He said. "Thanks, dad. It means a lot." I said. He sounded very sympathetic but I just feel like he didn't want to send me off to college holding a grudge over him. "If you don't mind. I don't mean to ruin this moment but I kind of want to be alone right now." I said. "Okay, well you're mom wants us to go out to dinner tonight around 6. You should invite Riley." My dad said as he got up and left.

I knew that I had a big talk with Riley coming up… There was something that I didn't tell her, something I never got to tell her because I don't know to break it to her. She has her heart set on us spending summer together. But, unfortunately we won't be able to have much of a summer together at all.

 **Hello! So as mentioned before, this is the sequel to Girl Meets Senior Year. I will be updating a lot more. So, stay tuned for chapter two, I wonder what Lucas is hiding from Riley.. xx**


	2. Chapter One: What About Us?

Chapter One: What About Us?

Riley's POV:

This was the first week of summer and so far, we've gone to the beach, drive in movies, and concerts. I was glad that I had all summer to spend with my friends and family before they left me for college. I will be started my second semester at Columbia and Lucas, Farkle and Maya will be all around the world. A part of me felt as if I should've just gone straight to Oxford. But Lucas gave up Berkeley just so that he can be closer to me. "Knock Knock." Farkle said as he climbed through my window. "Hey, what're yo;;iu doing here?" I asked as I went to go sit at the bay window. "Just wanted to see how you were doing." Farkle asked. "With what?" I asked. "With Lucas leaving for USC next week." He said. "What?" I snapped. "Uh oh." Farkle said. "How could Lucas not tell me that he was leaving for USC tomorrow? I mean we all planned on going to Europe this summer. How could he forget to tell me this one important detail?" I asked. "I don't know. Maybe he just doesn't know how to break it to you." Farkle said.

There were so many things running through my mind, I needed to see him. "I'm calling him." I said as I took my phone out. "Riley, don't!" Farkle said as he took it away from me. "Why not?" I asked, "Because I think it's better if he told you himself." Farkle said. "He had more than enough time to bring this type of information up. Did he really think that waiting until the very last minute to tell me would help? Was he even going to tell me?" I asked. "He has a week left to tell you." Farkle said. "When did he find out? I asked. "The day after Grad night." Farkle said. "And it's been what? A week now?" I asked. "What're you even going to say to him?" Farkle asked. "I don't know." I shrugged. "I just can't believe it." I said as I looked down at my lock screen. It was a photo of us at graduation. He dipped me and planted one on me. I just couldn't wrap my mind around why he wouldn't tell me about this.

Lucas's POV:

I had to get my mind off of everything, so I left to the batting cages. I couldn't get myself to accept the fact that I had to leave for USC next week. But I could just blow it off and Riley wouldn't have to know about this. I didn't want to let her down. We were supposed to go to Europe together and I was going to propose to her. But like my parents said, we were too young to make that type of commitment right now. As I hit every ball that came towards me, I let out every anger I had. Every time things would be great with Riley and I, something would come in the way or I would mess it up. I was so distracted that I didn't hear my phone ring. I had five missed calls from Riley and ten text messages. I knew that meant she was upset. It's possible she found out and I knew that I would have to face her. I called her back and she wanted to meet me at her mom's bakery. So I left the batting cages, and drove off.

"Hey," I said as I walked into Topanga's. Riley gave me a soft smile. "Hey." She said. I leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips, but she quickly moved and it turned into a cheek kiss. "Everything alright?" I asked. "Sit down." She said. I did as she said. I was feeling a little nervous now. This could be the end of us I thought to myself. "I'm just going to go straight for it. Why didn't you tell me you were leaving for USC next week?" she asked. "How'd you find out?" I asked. "It doesn't matter, why didn't you tell me? I thought we told each other everything. No matter how difficult it may be. We don't keep things from each other, Lucas." she said. Her eyes began to water, but she tried to cover it up. "I just couldn't figure out how to break it to you. You had your heart set on us going to Europe together and I don't want to let you down." I said. "I just wish you could've told me when you first got the call." She said as she looked down. "Right after I got the call, I didn't know what to do. There was so many things going through my mind, Riley." I said. "Usually when that happens to you, I'm the first person you want to talk to. It's either me or Farkle. But why couldn't you have come to me first?" she asked. "I told you, I just didn't know how to break it to you. You mean a lot to me you know that," I said as I reached out for her hand. She moved it away and placed it on her lap. "We always have bad timing." She said. "Not always, I mean things have been great between us." I said. "Yeah, and then something comes up." She said as she looked up at me. "But we get through it, and come out stronger." I said. Riley looked at me with her big brown eyes. "I don't know if we will this time." she said. "Why are you being like this? We're going to stay together and we will get through this. Why can't we just spend the amount of time we have left together?" I asked. "I'm leaving for Vermont in three days. I'm going to be there for a month." Riley said. "Then I'll come with you." I said. "You can't, there's a reason behind Maya and I going away together. Just the two of us." She said. "So, it's Sunday. We have until Wednesday to do anything we want." I said. "I don't know, Lucas. You're going to be gone in three days and it's going to be much harder when summer ends and then I start school." Riley said.

"But we can make this work, Riley. We've talked about this." I said. "Yeah we did, but when we talked about it you weren't leaving for college early." Riley said. "Okay, that's not fair. You graduated early to go to Columbia. You didn't finish your senior year with us." I said. As soon as those words slip my mouth, I knew I had said the wrong thing. "First of all, you were the one that told me I should go, and second of all, I stayed in New York and we were still able to see each other because it's not like I'm leaving the country." Riley said. "Riley, I'm-" "Save it, Lucas." she said as she got up and left.

 **That is just the beginning of chapters and chapters of drama to come. But who's side are you on? Stay tuned xx**


	3. Chapter 2: Where Do We Go From Here?

Chapter 2: Where Do We Go From Here?

 _Previously on "Girl Meets Distance"_

" _But we can make this work, Riley. We've talked about this." I said. "Yeah we did, but when we talked about it you weren't leaving for college early." Riley said. "Okay, that's not fair. You graduated early to go to Columbia. You didn't finish your senior year with us." I said. As soon as those words slip my mouth, I knew I had said the wrong thing. "First of all, you were the one that told me I should go, and second of all, I stayed in New York and we were still able to see each other because it's not like I'm leaving the country." Riley said. "Riley, I'm-""Save it, Lucas." she said as she got up and left._

Riley;s POV:

I woke up trying to wrap my head around what happened with me and Lucas yesterday. I just thought that we would've at least had a summer together, so that I wouldn't have to worry about saying goodbye to him so soon. But, I guess the universe wanted to step in. I've been ignoring all of his phone calls and text messages, I couldn't get myself to respond back to him. I pretended to be asleep when he knocked on my window last night, but I don't know how I'll be able to get away with this one, if he comes over.

I got out of bed and quickly threw on some yoga pants, and a PINK sweater. I put my hair in a bun and went downstairs. "Good morning, Riley," came a very familiar voice. Sitting at the table with my parents, was none other than Lucas. "What're you doing here?" I asked as I remained right where I was. "I came to see you, we need to talk." Lucas said. "No, we don't. I just need space from you." I said as I went back upstairs. Looks like I won't be eating until he leaves, I thought to myself as I flopped myself back onto my bed. "Riley, we need to talk about this." Lucas said as he entered my room. "Thanks for knocking," I said sarcastically. "I know I came here out of the blue, but we really need to talk about this." Lucas said as he sat down on my bed. "No, what we need to do is give each other space because I don't want to talk to you right now," I said as I sat up. "Riley, you leave for Vermont in two days. The time to talk about it, is now." Lucas said.

"Now is not the time to be stubborn," Lucas hissed. "Excuse me? You can forget about a talk then." I said as I got up. "I'm sorry, okay. You're not making this easy for me." Lucas said as he got up to face me. "Things have never been easy with us, Lucas. Every time something good happens between us, it would only last for one second and then something comes to ruin it. But right now, I just want to be alone. We meet up later and talk but right now, it's best if you just leave me alone." I said as I held out the door for him. "Fine. I'll meet you at the gazebo in Central Park at 6." He said as he walked out.

Lucas's POV:

After leaving Riley's, I need my boys more than ever. I met up with Farkle and Zay. "You two are always here." I said as I joined them. "This place is addicting." Farkle said. "And there's a lot of pretty girls here." Zay added. I rolled my eyes, and began to think about what I wanted. "So, how did the talk go with Riley?" Farkle asked. "It didn't, she wouldn't talk to me about it at all. She just kept saying we needed space." I said. "I'm sorry about that. I should've kept my mouth shut. It just spilled right out of me." Farkle said. "It's cool, man. It's my fault for not telling her." I said. "So, do you think she's going to break up with you?" Zay asked. "No, this is not something that's worth breaking up over." I retorted. "Woah, there. It was just a question." Zay said as he took a step back.

"I just don't what she's going to do. You know I can't lose her, and she knows I can't lose her either." Lucas said.

Riley's POV:

I had to do something to get my mind off of Lucas, so I thought about packing for Vermont but I couldn't even get myself to do that. "Hey, honey." My mom said, as she walked into my room. "Hey." I sighed. "Is it Lucas?" she asked, taking a seat next to me. "When isn't about him? I just don't know what to do, mom. He's leaving next week and I can't stop him from going because I want him to follow his dreams. I just hoped that we would have at least had a summer together before college. I mean Maya and I leave for Vermont in two days." I said. "Can't you and Maya reschedule for next week? That way you all can spend time with Lucas before he leaves." my mom suggested. "I can't believe I didn't think of that. I can ask Maya to see if it would be okay with her dad. I'm glad she forgave him for what he did. It took a lot of time and courage for her to do so." I said. "Yeah, she's grown into a fine young woman, just like you honey." My mom said she ran her fingers through my hair.

Once she left my room, I called Maya to see if it would be okay for us to reschedule the meeting. Luckily, she thought it was okay. Considering the fact that she wanted to spend some more time with Farkle. The thought of those two seemed a little bit weird to me but if their happy, I'm not going to stand in their way. Once we hung up, I threw on some clothes and makeup and went to go wait for Lucas in Central Park. It was getting cold, which was odd considering the fact that it was summer. But I was hoping that he would get here soon.

Lucas's POV:

I was on my way to go meet Riley at Central Park, when I started to feel like someone was watching me. I turned around to see random people walking the sidewalks with me, and people crossing the streets. I shook my head and continued to walk to the park. All of a sudden, I started to get that feeling again. I turned around once more, to find Charlie right behind me. "Hey, Friar." He said. "Where did you come from?" I asked. "The bakery," he said. "Okay, well I'll see you around." I said as I began to walk again. "Not so fast." He said as he grabbed my shoulder. "Alright, what do you want Gardner?" I hissed. "The same thing I've wanted since I first came here," Charlie said. "Riley told you that you deserved a good relationship, and by that she meant with someone else." I said. "Scared of a little competition?" Charlie challenged. "What competition? You are no competition." I snarled. My body temperature began to rise. "I would like to say I am." Charlie said. "You are so creepy. But if you don't mind, I have someone waiting for me." I said as I turned to walk away. "Just watch your back, Friar." Charlie said.

Riley's POV:

It has been an hour and there was still no sign of Lucas. Where could he be? I thought to myself. All of a sudden, Charlie came and sat down next to me. "Hey." He greeted. "Oh, hi Charlie." I said. "Why are you sitting here by yourself?" Charlie asked. "I'm just waiting for Lucas." I said. "That's weird. I just saw him go into Starbucks with some of the guys from the baseball team." Charlie said. "Are you serious?!" I snapped. "Yeah, I'm so sorry Riley. I would never imagine him standing you up like this," Charlie said. "Unbelievable." I said. "I can keep you company, if you want." He suggested. I looked at him for a moment. "Okay." I said.

 **I wonder what really happened to Lucas…. Stay tuned for Chapter 3 xx**


	4. Chapter 3: Damage

Chapter 3: Damage

Riley's POV:

"I have left about 100 messages for Lucas and he still has not returned one call. He leaves in four days and we need to spend some time together before he leaves." I said as I paced back and forth. "Relax, he's probably asleep." Maya said. "Oh, so he's been asleep for two days?" I asked. "Maybe he's just taking some time to himself to think about all of this. I mean he is leaving for college." Maya said. "We were supposed to talk about it at the park but he never showed up, yet Charlie did." I said, flopping down onto my bean bag. "Charlie Gardner?" Maya mocked in an unknown accent. "Yeah, he popped up and he was acting pretty strange." I said. "You don't think he has anything to do with this do you?" Maya asked. "Well, it's Charlie. He's a creepy creep." I said. "Do you think he may have done something to Lucas? I mean Lucas doesn't show up, yet Charlie does." Maya said. "When you were going over to your dad's house, did you see Lucas walking?" I asked. "Yeah, I did. He seemed to be headed towards the park." She said. "Charlie told me he saw him walking into Starbucks with a couple of guys from the baseball team." I said. "Wait, I do remember Charlie going up to Lucas and saying something to him and then Lucas walked away. I'm not sure what happened after that." Maya said.

"Oh no." I said as I got up. "Where are you going?" Maya asked. "To go question a creep, you coming?" I asked as I grabbed my coat. "Well, I got nothing better to do." Maya said as she followed.

Lucas's POV:

"Lucas, what're you doing? It's three in the afternoon." My mom said. "I just don't feel like doing anything today mom." I said. My eyes remained on my laptop, "Is everything okay with you and Riley?" she asked. "Yeah, everything's fine." I said. "She's been asking for you, don't you think you owe her an explanation?" she asked. "I just want to be alone right now, mom." I snapped. "Okay, I'll be downstairs if you need me." she said.

I couldn't concentrate and I couldn't get myself to go anywhere, not after what happened the other night.

" _Just watch your back, Friar." Charlie said as I turned to leave. "Excuse me, Gardner?" I snapped. "What? You don't think I can destroy you?" he asked as he took another step towards me. "Okay, I don't know what your problem is. But Riley and I are together. She has told you a million times that you deserve better and you do. You need to move on and stop being so obsessed with her." I said. "Obsessed? You think I'm obsessed with her?" Charlie asked, "Well, it's pretty obvious." I said. "I have strong feelings for her and at least I can properly show it and not break up with her when she tells me that there's a psycho girl after her. Remember Eva?" Charlie asked._

 _I lost every patience I had in my body, and I knew that Riley would kill me for this. But I turned around and took a swing at him, only to be tackled to the ground by two men in black. As my entire body was pressed against the cold sidewalk, I felt punches being thrown against my head and I heard Charlie yelling at me, and telling me how worthless I was, telling me that he was going to take Riley from me once and for all. They walked away and left me laying there, on the cold concrete sidewalk._

I looked back at the bruises down my arm, hopefully they would disappear before college started. Otherwise, I would have to sport long sleeve shirts in the summer. I just didn't know how to explain all of this to Riley. Especially with the whole Eva incident that happened last year. I didn't want her to worry about me.

Riley's POV:

As I drove up to Lucas's house, I noticed that his truck was parked there. He's been home this whole time and he didn't want to answer any of my messages or calls. I got out of my car, only to be stopped by his mom. "Hi, Mrs. Friar!" I greeted. "Riley, I didn't know you were coming over here." she said. "Yeah, I'm here to see Lucas. I haven't really heard from him these last two days." I said. "I'm sorry, ever since he got jumped he's been pretty occupied in his room. He hasn't been very social." She said. "Jumped? He got jumped?" I asked. "He didn't tell you?" his mom asked. "No, he didn't." I said. "Well, I'm sure you two will discuss this inside, I have to run. The hospital needs me. But feel free to stay for dinner." She said.

"Lucas!" I yelled as I stormed into his room. "Riley!" he panicked. "Why am I now hearing that you got jumped?!" I snapped. "I didn't want you to worry." He said as he stood up. "But we're in a relationship, Lucas. A serious one. We don't keep secrets from each other." I said. "But I wasn't keeping this a secret from you." he said. "No, you were keeping it a secret. For two days." I said. "I was processing it. You don't know how terrifying that was for me. I'm your boyfriend, Riley. I'm supposed to be this tough guy who always protects you and it's my job to make sure that nothing hurts you. I thought that if I told you about what happened you would think of me differently. But I got jumped, by two guys and Charlie was just standing there-" "Wait a minute. Charlie was there?" I asked. "Yeah, he ran into me, and he said some things and before you know it. I have two guys towering over me, and throwing punches at me. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I really am." Lucas said.

"Lucas." I said, joining him on his bed. "I know this is going to sound so cheesy, but you're my hero. You are going to get knocked down, literally but you will and always get back up. Sometimes, when you're someone's hero, things like this can occur. But my view of you is not going to change. I just wish you would've told me, otherwise I wouldn't have spent my night in Central Park with Charlie Gardner and I wouldn't have left you all of those messages." I said. "Woah, wait. Charlie went to go see you in Central Park? The night that I was supposed to?" he asked. "Yeah, but in my defense, I did not know what was going on or what had happened." I said. "He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Lucas asked. "No, he was just being Charlie." I said. "Well good. I don't know what I would've done, if he did anything to you." Lucas said as he leaned in for a kiss.

Maya's POV:

"I don't understand. I got a scholarship to the Florence of Academy of Fine Arts. But now, you're telling me that I don't have it anymore?" I asked. "All we want, is for you to submit one more piece and come to Italy on the 25th." The dean said. "But the 25th is next week." I said. "Is that a problem?" he asked. "No- I just hoped that I would have the whole summer to spend with family and friends." I said. "This is not early admission. We just want you to come and be a part of the summer program. It's only for a couple of weeks, after that you can fly back to America and spend the rest of summer with your family." He said. "I don't think it's that simple." I said. "Well, it looks like you have some decisions to make then." The dean said.

Zay's POV:

"I'm going to NYU. I thought you would be happy about this mom." I said, watching her clean her anger away. "NYU? Why the hell do you want to go to college? Was high school not good enough for you?" She snapped. "There's nothing wrong with college!" I yelled. "You finished high school. You have a high school diploma now. You can get a job and work. Not got to school." My mom said. "Are you kidding me? I want to go to college so that I can get a degree in the job field that I want. I want to make something out myself, I know this is going to sound cheesy, but I have a dream I want to pursue, I know I can make them come true," I said. "And who in the world told you that you can do such a thing?" my mom snapped. "… You did." I said, I walked out of the room because I couldn't stand having this argument with her over and over again.

"Isaiah Babineaux get back in here!" she yelled. "No, I don't want to have this fight with you. We've had this fight for a while now. I don't care if you don't approve of me going to NYU. I'm going regardless." I yelled. "People go to school so that they can get a job. You already have a job. How are you even going to pay for it? Cause you damn well I am not going to be paying for your tuition." She snapped. "I have a scholarship and I have a job. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to make it. I'm used to making it on my own." I snapped. I walked out, slamming the door behind me.

Lucas's POV:

"Why don't we get out of here? Go out for some ice cream." I suggested. "I kind of like being in your arms right now and this bed is really comfortable," Riley said. "I don't want to get up as much as you don't want to, but we have to." I said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Kissing me is not going to help this situation." She said. "On the count of three." I said. "One." She began. "Two." I followed. "Three." We said. But we ended up staying right where we were. "Babe, come on we have to get up. I don't want my mom to come home and get the idea that we were being… intimate." I said. "We weren't." she said. "Okay, the last one to get up has to pay for ice cream." I said. Without hesitation, Riley jumped out of bed. "I knew that would get you up." I said, as I got out of bed. "That's not fair." She said. "I know, but at least I'm buying ice cream to make up for it." I said. "Are you okay with going out like that?" she asked.

"Yeah, it can give me a tough look." I teased. Before we headed out my room, Zay popped up. "Oh, hey man. What's going on?" I asked. He looked down onto the floor and shook his head. "Why don't you give us a minute?" I asked Riley. "Sure." She said. "No, I kind of need the both of you guys." Zay said. "Come in." I said. "What's going on?" Riley asked. "I just got into a huge fight with my mom about going to NYU. She's against me going." He said. "NYU is not that bad, it's a pretty good school." I said. "Try telling my mom that. She doesn't even like the fact that I'm going to college. She just wants me to work at a grocery store for the rest of my life and provide for her." he said, "Didn't she have a job?" I asked. "She got laid off. My mom is mentally ill. At first, I thought she was just joking around with me. All the signs were there but I couldn't see it. I was too afraid to lose my mom. She's all I have." He said.

"Why don't you come and get ice cream with us?" Riley asked. "I don't want to intrude." Zay said. "Nah, you wouldn't be, man. I insist." I said. "Plus, Lucas is paying." Riley said. "We can talk more about it, with ice cream. Ice cream cures everything." I said.

Farkle's POV:

I was listening to music in my room, when I heard my parents arguing downstairs. "Farkle is not going to Harvard! I thought you wanted him to go to Brown." I heard my mom yell. "I don't want him to go to Harvard. But I've been able to compromise and get on board with this because Harvard is going to make him happy. Don't you want our son to be happy?!" my dad yelled. "Of course I want him to be happy, but don't you think he'll be happier at Brown?!" my mom yelled. "Farkle going to Harvard is a done deal now! We can't do anything about it. Just because he's going to a different school doesn't mean he's not going to make it as a scientist." My dad snapped. "He belongs at Brown!" my mom yelled. "Where is this coming from?" my dad asked. I couldn't take hearing them argue, so I ran downstairs. "Enough!" I yelled. "Farkle, go back upstairs. It's fine." My dad said. "No, it's not fine. You two have been arguing about me going to Harvard for a week now. Just stop! Mom, whether you like it or not I'm going to Harvard! It's just as good as Brown. Why can't you be supportive of me?" I asked.

My mom looked at me, "I don't want you to end up being a disappointment." She said. "Like you don't view me as one already since I'm not going to Brown." I said as I walked out of the house.

Maya's POV:

I was sitting in Topanga's trying to figure out how I was going to break this news to Riley. She wanted all of us to spend the summer with her. I knew that if I were to leave to Italy now, I wouldn't be able to come back and spend the rest of the summer with her. Once I go to Italy, there's no turning back for me. "Hey," Zay greeted, taking a seat next to me. "What's up?" I asked. "Not much, just got into a huge fight with my mom. Needed to get out of the house to clear my mind." He said. "You and me both, bud." I said. "What's wrong with you?" he asked. "I got a call from the art school today and it turns out they want me to be a part of the summer program in Italy. Meaning, I have to leave next week." I said. "They can't just swing that on to you. They should've given you a heads up." He said. "I know, I wish they did. But at the same time, it still would've been a hard decision to make. I don't want to leave Riley, Lucas is already leaving for USC next week, and I don't want to tell her that I might be doing the same." I said.

"Well, isn't the program only for a couple of weeks?" he asked. "Yeah it is, but I can't afford to go back and forth. Once I go to Italy, there's no turning back for me. I would have to stay there until Christmas." I said. "Is the summer program mandatory?" he asked. "No, it's not. But it would be a good head start.  
I said. "I think the most important thing you have to do then, is follow your heart." he said. "Thanks, Zay." I said, leaning my head onto his shoulder. "Anytime." He said.

Riley's POV:

After getting ice cream with Lucas, I walked home to find Charlie waiting for me, on the door steps. "What're you doing here?" I asked. "Came to see you." he said. "Look, Charlie. I've told you this before. You are an incredible guy, and you are going to make one girl very happy one day. But it's not me." I said. "I know that you think that now, but feelings can change." He said. "Mine won't. I love Lucas and I really want you to respect that and it would be nice if we could be friends." I said. "I can't be friends with you, Riley. It hurts too much." he said as he got up, and walked away.

I walked inside the house, and it was empty. My parents were probably out with Auggie. A part of me wished that I was going somewhere else, besides Columbia. I wanted to be able to explore the world. But I guess I would have to put that on hold. "Josh." He buzzed. "Come on up." I said, pressing the button to let him up. "Hey, Riles." He said, as he entered. "What's going on? How's NYU?" I asked. "It's good. But I am here to see how you've been doing. I heard you've been doing some moping around." He said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "With Lucas going to USC early." He said. "I'm being strong for him." I said. "Do you really want him to go?" he asked, sitting down on the couch. "What choice do I have?" I asked.

 **Since I never really added any Zay dialogue into this. I figured it was time. Stay tuned for Chapter 4 xx**


	5. Chapter 4: Goodbye

Chapter 4: Goodbye

Maya's POV:

"Riley, there's something I need to talk to you about." I said, handing her a cup of coffee. We were hanging out at Mango's coffee shop. It had a very relaxing vibe, besides just having tables and chairs, there were couches and dim lights. It was very chill. "What's going on?" she asked. "The dean from the Academy of Fine Arts called me." I began. "Okay, what did he say?" she asked. "They want me to submit another art piece, and they want me…to go to Italy on the 25th." I said. "What about Vermont?" she asked. "I don't think there's going to be a Vermont. I don't even think there's going to be a summer for us." I said. Riley was speechless. She didn't know how to process this. "Great, now I'm not going to have my boyfriend or my sister with me this summer." She said, getting up. "Riley, wait." I called. "I just want to be alone." She said, walking out of the door.

Farkle's POV:

"Okay, I'll be in touch soon." I said, once I hung up my phone. I bumped into a very upset brunette. "Woah, what's wrong?" I asked, holding her shoulders. "Are you leaving for college early too?!" she snapped. "What? No, what's going on?" I asked. "First, Lucas is leaving me and now Maya. We all had plans this summer and now it's ruined." She sobbed. "Okay, okay relax. There will be compromise, Riley." I said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, since we all planned to go to Europe this summer. Why not go a little early?" I asked. "It's not going to be that simple. Maya is going to busy with her art and I'm not so sure she's going to have free time." she said. "That's true. But you'll still be in the same area as your best friend. Also, you'll have me and Zay." I said. "But not Lucas." she said.

Maya's POV:

"I don't know what I'm going to do. Riley is upset." I said. "What if we all went to Europe early?" my mom asked. "It's not going to be that simple, mom. I'm probably going to be busy with my art and I'm going to get caught up with the whole city." I said. "You and Riley have been through so much, you two are practically sisters. She will come around and she will support you." my mom said. "Yeah, I know. I just wish I didn't have to leave." I said. "I thought it was optional?" my mom asked. "The summer program is optional. They want me to submit one more art piece and they need me to get a head start." I said. "This is so confusing. I never heard of any college doing this." she said. "I know it's complicated, but I hope I figure this all out." I said. "You will, baby girl." She said, rubbing my shoulder.

Farkle's POV:

I found myself standing in front of Maya's apartment. I didn't know if I should step in or if I should just walk away. I didn't know what to say to her. I care so much about her and it hurt to know that she would be leaving in a short amount of days. Somehow, I found the courage to buzz up to her floor. Once I got there, her mom opened the door. "Farkle, what a surprise." She said. "Hey, Mrs. Hart. Is Maya home?" I asked. "Yeah, she's in her room. Come on in." she said. "Thank you," I said, entering the apartment.

"Hey there, blonde." I said, knocking on her room door. "Hey, what're you doing here?" she asked. "Just wanted to see how you were." I said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "I'm okay. Just have a lot to think about." She said, nervously rubbing her legs. "Is this about you having to leave early for Italy?" I asked. "I'm guessing Riley told you." she said. "Yeah, I bumped into her outside of the coffee shop. She was a mess." I said. "I bet. I just hate the fact that I'm letting her down." She said. "You're not. Riley will get over this. She has too and when she does, she will support you." I said. "Yeah, I know." she said.

Riley's POV:

"Okay, so I've been thinking." I said as I entered Lucas's room. "Well, hello to you too." He said. "I'm sorry to barge in." I apologized. "It's okay, I'm always happy to see you." he said, sitting me down on his lap. "Well, you have three days left and we haven't been spending time together. Especially after what happened to you and I think that we can fit an entire relationship into three days." I said. "I'm glad you mentioned it because I thought of the same thing." He said. He gave me a kiss, but things started to change. His hand slipped under my top, but I quickly stopped him. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I don't think we should do this right now." I said. "Totally okay with it. It's just we haven't… in a while." He said. "It's been a week. I'm pretty sure you'll be okay." I said. "Yeah, anyways. I have something planned for us." He said. " _Oh?_ Like what?" I asked. Lucas gave me a little smirk.

Maya's POV:

"So, do you want to go ice skating?" Farkle asked. "You want to go roller skating?" I asked. "Well, yeah if you want to get your mind off of this." he said. "Sounds like a pretty good idea." I said. "Shall we?" he gestured towards the door. "We shall." I said, as we got up and headed out the door.

Once we got to the rink, we saw Riley and Lucas roller skating, and Riley was holding onto Lucas as if her life depended on it. "I'm gonna die!" I heard her yell. "Relax." He said. "Look at those two." Farkle said. "Their perfect together." I said. "I wish I had something like that." Farkle said. "Well, you are going off to Harvard, so maybe you'll find someone special." I said. "I think I already did." Farkle said under his breath. "What?" I asked. "Nothing. Let's get our skates on." He said.

Once we put on our skates, we joined Riley and Lucas. "Hey guys!" Riley said. "Hey," I said. "Hi." She said. "Hey." I said. "Hey, that's our thing." Lucas said. "Riley, can we talk?" I asked. "Okay." She said. We skated back to the benches, while Farkle and Lucas continued to skate without us. "I'm really sorry about this morning." I said. "Look, I may have overreacted. But I want you to know that I'm always going to be here for you and I will always support you no matter what." She said. "So you think I should go?" I asked. "I think you should and I will be joining you in a month." She said. "This is so unfair to you. I mean Lucas is leaving a two days and so will I." I said. "Please don't remind me. I want to make every moment last right now because the next time I see you guys will be Christmas." She said.

"It just sucks because I wish I was going somewhere else for college. Maybe somewhere in California. But I'm already going to Columbia." She said. "You still have Oxford." I said. "I know but that's not for another two years." She said. "But you know, no matter how far we go, how long it takes us to see each other. Nothing will change between us." I said. "We never know what can happen, Maya. You say this now but the world is so unpredictable." She said. "Well then I guess we're just going to have to make the best of these moments." She said. "Looks like it." she grinned.

Lucas's POV:

"So, how do you feel about Maya leaving for college early?" I asked. "I'm fine with it." Farkle lied. "Really?" I asked. "Well, I have to be fine with it. This is going to make Maya happy and there's no chance for us anyways, we're going to be so far away from each other. There's no way that a relationship would work." He said. "You can't just assume that it's not going to work. I know it would be crazy for a relationship like that. But if you two are willing to do it, and you two want to act on these feelings you have for one another. Then I say go for it." I said. "But what about Josh? Maya was so obsessed with him. She didn't even consider him a crush because she knew how she felt about him deep down." He said. "Josh and Maya had their chance. I mean they were great together. Until he broke her heart and I know that's the last thing he wanted to do, but it had to be done. They just weren't happy anymore. But I see something unique between you and Maya." I said. "I don't know." Farkle said, as he started to skate slower. "You don't have that much time to think about it, man." I said.

Riley's POV:

"So, should we get back to the guys?" I asked. Maya remained sitting there. "Are you alright?" I asked. "Do you think Farkle and I would be a great couple?" she asked. "What?" I asked. "Do you think that Farkle and I would be a good couple?" she asked again. "Do _you_ think you guys would be a cute couple?" I asked. "I don't know. I mean he's my best friend and I don't want to lose him but at the same time, I can't control these feelings I developed for him." She said. "You can't control who you fall for." I said. "Yeah, I know. I guess it's best if we stay right where we are because a long distance like ours isn't going to work. But I mean if it was a solution like yours and Lucas then it would. But I guess Farkle and I just aren't meant to be." She said.

No one's POV:

The next couple of days seemed to fly by so fast and today was the day that Riley, Farkle and Zay would have to say goodbye to their best friends. "I don't like that you're leaving me." Riley said, as she watched Lucas finish packing the rest of his stuff. "I'll be back for you, babe. Always." he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "We'll see." She said. "Hey." He said, lifting up my chin. "I promise you. I'll always come back for you." he said. "Okay." Riley said. She was trying to stay strong for him but she couldn't take watching him drive away, she couldn't even take watching Maya drive away. She was spending time with her mom before she left, and she thought it was best for Riley to spend time with Lucas.

"Okay, looks like I'm all packed." Lucas said. "Looks like it." Riley said. "Riley, I love how strong you're being for me. But we will get to see each other." He said. "If our breaks line up at the same time." Riley said. "We will make it work, come on." He said, as he took her downstairs. Farkle and Zay were waiting downstairs, for the couple. "Hey guys," they greeted. "Aye," Lucas said as he hugged the two, one by one. "I spy a sad but trying to be strong, Riley." Zay said. "I'll be fine." She reassured. "Of course you are, but it's me who isn't going to be okay. My best friend is leaving me. AGAIN." Zay said. "Come on, Zay. We've talked about this. We're going to face time every single day." Lucas said, putting his hand on Zay's shoulder. Farkle looked at Riley, "All six years." She said. "I'm glad to know that you love me more than Riley." Zay teased.

After Maya spent some time with her mom, she drove over to Lucas to say goodbye. "Hey, guys. Whoa- I didn't think it was going to be this depressing." She said, as she walked in on Farkle, Zay and Riley wrapped around Lucas. "We just don't want to let go." Farkle sobbed. "Well, I am leaving too." Maya said. "Well, then get in here. We're not walking over there." Zay said. Maya sighed and joined in on the group hug. "I'm going to miss you guys." She said. "We're going to miss you too, peaches." Riley said.  
"Yeah, we're going to miss you, pineapple." Zay said. "Pineapple? Really Zay?" Maya asked. "Yup." He said.

Once they all released. They all headed outside and watched as Lucas put his things in his car, and Maya's car was right behind his. "Well, I guess this is it." Maya said, as she walked up to Riley. "Looks like it is." Riley said, holding back her tears. But it was too much to handle. She dove right into Maya's arms and started to cry. "I can't believe my best friend is leaving me." she sobbed. "I'll talk to you when I can." Maya said as she held onto Riley. "Nothing will change between us, we will always be Riley and Maya." Riley said. "Of course, always." Maya said.

"I thought we had a good thing going." Zay said. "Zay, why can't you be strong like Farkle?" Lucas asked. Lucas looked over at Farkle who was too focused on Riley and Maya saying goodbye to each other. Lucas walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "It's now or never, Farkle." He said, as he gestured towards Maya. "You're right." Farkle said.

"Hey, Maya." Farkle said as he walked over to the two girls. "Hey, come here." Maya said, pulling Farkle into a hug. The two stood there, hugging for a moment. "There's something I want to tell you, Maya." Farkle said, releasing himself from her. Riley knew he wanted it to be just the two of them, so she walked over to Zay, who couldn't get himself to let go of Lucas. "Zay, it's okay. I won't find a best friend like you anywhere else." Lucas said. "You better not." Zay said. "Oh my god." Lucas said.

"What is it?" Maya asked. "We've known each other for so long now and I've seen you grow up to be so amazing… I just want you to know-that I'll always be here for you. I don't want to lose you because you're very important to me and I love you. You're my best friend." Farkle said, he figured it would be best if they remained friends but he wanted to tell her that he love her in a way that didn't make his feelings so obvious. "I love you too, Farkle." Maya said.

 **There's more to this goodbye…maybe even a little surprise. But get ready for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5: What happened?

Chapter 5: What happened?

" _What is it?" Maya asked. "We've known each other for so long now and I've seen you grow up to be so amazing… I just want you to know-that I'll always be here for you. I don't want to lose you because you're very important to me and I love you. You're my best friend." Farkle said, he figured it would be best if they remained friends but he wanted to tell her that he love her in a way that didn't make his feelings so obvious. "I love you too, Farkle." Maya said._

It is finally summer break and the five friends were all coming back from college and a whole year can change a lot… Did the group of friends change?

Riley's POV:

"Maya is coming home tonight!" I exclaimed as I jumped on my bed. "I can't wait to meet her!" my roommate Amanda said. "I can't wait for you to meet her either, we haven't seen each other since Christmas, I mean sure we've face timed but it's not the same." I said. "Is Lucas coming too?" Amanda asked. "Lucas is busy." I responded. "Is everything okay between the two of you?" Amanda asked. "Yeah, everything is fine. Why wouldn't it be?" I said, as I started to sort through my clothes. "I don't know, I haven't heard you talk about him in a while and you guys haven't been spending time with each other during the holidays." She said, "We just wanted to spend some time with our families…separately." I said as I sat down. "Riley, what happened between you and Lucas?" Amanda asked.

Lucas's POV:

"Home sweet home!" I said as I fell back onto my bed. "I'm glad to have you back, son." My mom said as she stood by my door. "Is Riley coming over for dinner?" she asked. "No, Maya is coming home tonight and she's probably going to be with her." I said. "You sound like you haven't spoken to her in months. Is everything alright between the two of you?" my mom asked, sitting down at my desk. "Yeah, everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be?" I said. "Because you guys haven't really been spending time together. I mean you guys spent thanksgiving and Christmas apart. I thought those two holidays would bring you two together." my mom said. "It's complicated." I responded, as I started to unpack my things. "Alright, well I guess I'll call you when lunch is ready." she said, as she got up and walked out. I let out a sigh.

But it wasn't quiet for long. "Lucas!" I heard someone yell. That voice sounded way too familiar. "Zay, is that you?" I yelled out. "Who else would it be!" Zay said as he ran into my room. "Hey man!" I said as I got up to hug him. "I haven't seen you since the holidays," I said. "Yeah, you haven't seen a lot people since the holidays," Zay eyed. "I don't want to talk about it man." I said, as I sat back down on my bed. "You and she who may not be named have not spoken to each other in a while. Are you guys together or what?" He asked as he placed himself on my bean bag. "Like I told my mom, it's complicated." I said.

Maya's POV:

This was it. My plane landed back in New York. I couldn't wait to see my best friends again. Well, I wasn't so sure I would see Lucas, considering what happened between Lucas and Riley. I still had no clue what happened between them. "Maya!" I heard someone yell, as I walked through the entrance. She was holding a big sign and that said "Welcome home!" I ran and leaped right into her arms. "Oh my god, I've missed you so much." Riley said, as she squeezed the life out of me. "I can tell, and I've missed you too." I said. Once we finally let go, I grabbed my luggage and we headed back over to my mom's house. "We're home!" we yelled. "There is my baby girl!" my mom said as she ran out of the kitchen, she wrapped her arms around me. "Riley, join in." my mom said. "I already squeezed the life out of her." Riley said. "How was your flight?" My mom asked as she went back to the kitchen. "It was long and tiring, I'm definitely going straight to sleep after dinner." I said. "Riley, you're welcome to stay." My mom said. "Well, of course." Riley said, as we headed up to my room.

"Okay, this is really bugging me, you tell me everything. Why won't you tell me what happened between you and Lucas? You guys saw each other a couple of times on the weekends. What happened?" I asked, as we entered my room. "The weekends just weren't enough for us." Riley said as she laid down on my bed. "Yeah, but there was thanksgiving break and Christmas, which you two spent apart. Why is that?" I asked. "It's a really long story, Maya." Riley said again. "Are you two even together?" I asked. "I don't even know." Riley said. "You two really need to talk about this then." I said. it bugged me not knowing what happened between Lucas and Riley. It bugged me knowing there was something going on with my best friend and I couldn't fix it.

"Everything is fine, Maya. I promise." The brunette reassured. "I just don't understand though, I mean you guys were heart broken when he left for college and now all of a sudden, after the first semester, you guys aren't even speaking to each other." I said. I saw Riley's brown eyes begin to fill with tears, and her nose turned red. "Some things just don't work out the way you want them to, and people change. Whether it's for the good or bad." she said. "Did you two break up? Because we have been on this roller coaster so many times." I said. "Maybe we're just not meant to be together, as a couple." She said.

Riley's POV:

After leaving Maya's house, I started thinking about what she said and maybe she was right. Maybe it was time for Lucas and I to finally talk to each other about what happened over the fall. We haven't been much of a couple lately and I feel like we're not even a couple at all. I kept on walking until I was in front of his door. Before I could even ring the door bell, the door swung open. "Riley. What're you doing here?" Lucas asked. "I don't know, I was just walking around the neighborhood and I just found myself here for some reason." I said. "How have you been?" he asked. "I've been great. Is it okay if we talk inside?" I asked. "Yeah, come on in." he said.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated this thing since last year. But I am back now and I will try to update as fast as I can. I wonder what really happened between Riley and Lucas. Could their relationship be in jeporady AGAIN? Let's find out in the next chapter. Xx**

 **ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY "BROKEN-UNBROKEN"**


	7. Chapter 6: Don't Want To Hurt U Anymore

Chapter 6: Don't Want To Hurt You Anymore

 _Before I could even ring the door bell, the door swung open. "Riley. What're you doing here?" Lucas asked. "I don't know, I was just walking around the neighborhood and I just found myself here for some reason." I said. "How have you been?" he asked. "I've been great. Is it okay if we talk inside?" I asked. "Yeah, come on in." he said._

Riley's POV:

Lucas and I headed up to his room, and it had been awhile since I had been to his house. After what happened between us, things haven't quite been the same. "Make yourself at home." Lucas said, he kept picking up stuff off his desk and floor as I walked towards his bed. "A little messy, are we?" I teased. "Just a little. But I guess this is what happens when I come home." He said. We stood there and looked at each other for a moment. "So, um there's something that I wanted to talk to you about." I said again. "I'm listening." He said, as he sat down next to me. "I wanted to talk about what happened after the white party." I said. Lucas turned pale. "Oh… Okay." He said.

 _Flashback to the white party_

" _I can't wait for you to meet Lucas. His plane should be arriving in an hour and I will be there to surprise him!" Riley said. She was sitting in her dorm, with her roommate Amanda. "I can't wait to meet him either, I haven't had the chance to meet him and he's been here a thousand times already." The red head said. After Riley finished getting ready, she headed off to the airport to go meet Lucas._

 _After waiting for an hour, Riley was getting anxious. All of the faces that were walking through the entrance weren't Lucas. Finally, she saw a familiar face. "LUCAS!" she yelled, he looked up to see her running towards him and a huge smile spread across his face. "There's my girl!" He said as he caught her in his arms. "I've missed you so much!" Riley said. "I've missed you too." He said, he finally put her down and planted one on her. "Mm I've missed that. I've missed these lips, these eyes, this face, this." he said as he squeezed my butt. "Lucas, we're at an airport." Riley joked. "I don't think they mind." He said, holding onto her._

 _After the two finished reuniting, they headed back to Riley's parent's house. "It's Riley and Lucas." They buzzed. "I expect you two to be arm length away from each other." Cory said over the buzzard. "Really dad?" Riley said. "No exceptions." Her dad responded. Soon enough the door swung open, "That doesn't look like arm length." My dad pointed out. "Dad, when is your overprotectiveness going to go away." Riley said. "By the time I'm dead. But I know you and Lucas are serious now, so I guess I can ease up a little. Come on in." he said. The couple walked in and Topanga walked over to greet them. "There's my favorite young couple." She said, as she wrapped her arms around the both of them. "Lucas, nice to have you back. How was your flight?" she asked. "it was long and tiring." He said. "Do you guys have any plans tonight?" Topanga asked. "Yeah, we're going to go to the white party that my sorority is having." The brunette said,_

" _Sounds fun, what're you going to wear?" her mom asked. "I was going to wear a white t-shirt crop top and white high-waisted flow, fit and flare pants," Riley said. "Oooh that sounds cute." Topanga said._

 _After spending some time with her parents, Lucas and Riley went back to the dorm where the two got ready and headed off to the party. Once they walked into the room, everything was white, but with a touch of sparkling lights. "There's someone I want you to meet," Riley said as she took his hand. They walked over to Amanda. "Hey, Amanda!" Riley greeted. "Hey- Lucas?" Amanda said. "Amanda? I didn't know that you were the Amanda, my girlfriend was talking about." Lucas said. "Likewise." The blued eyed girl said. "You two know each other?" Riley questioned. "Yeah… Um… we used to date back when he was living in Texas." Amanda said. "Oh wow, this must be pretty awkward then. I'm sorry I didn't know." Riley said, "No, It's fine. It was a long time ago, and were both in different relationships now." Amanda said._

" _Oh…alright, well Lucas, would you care to dance?" Riley said, trying to get out of this awkward moment. "Well, do you think Amanda and I could catch up for a little bit? I'm kind of curious to know what you've been up to." Lucas said. Bad idea. "Yeah, why don't the three of us go find a place to sit down?" Riley suggested. "Sounds good." Amanda said._

 _After the three finally found an empty table, they sat down and started to chat amongst themselves. "So, how have you been?" Lucas asked. "I've been great, I have a boyfriend. His name is Aaron. We've been together for 4years now. I'm going to Columbia with Riley of course, and I'm studying to be a journalist. What about you?" Amanda asked. "Oh, I've been good. I've just been getting through school. I go to USC now and at first I was going to go to Berkeley, but I wanted to be close to Riley so I chose USC." Lucas said. "Aww, that sounds like something you would do." Amanda said._

 _Riley sat there and watched the two old flames catch up and she was starting to feel a little insecure. It looks like the connection between the two of them was still there and all of a sudden, she overheard Lucas telling his ex about something that he didn't even tell her. That was the end of it for her. She couldn't stand to see the two of them talk anymore. So she excused herself from the table, but it's not like they noticed anyways._

 _Riley started walking around the party and started mingling with some people. Then she saw another familiar face. "Zay?" Riley said, walking up to him. "Oh hey, I didn't know you were coming to this party." Zay said. "Yeah, I thought this would be a good way to spend my night with Lucas. His plane landed earlier but he's too busy talking to Amanda." The jealous brunette said. "Amanda? Oh no, you need to get him away from her. They were in love with each other, but then she turned around and backstabbed him. It completely shattered him and why are you letting her take your man like that? You need to go back over there and get him and talk some sense into him." Zay said. But before Riley could do anything, Lucas walked over to them. "Hey, there you are. Why did you leave?" Lucas asked. "Well, hello to you too." Zay said. "Zay! I didn't even see you there." Lucas said, as he went in for a hug._

" _Well, I'm going to leave you two alone." Zay said. "Why'd you leave babe?" Lucas asked. Riley remained silent. "Babe, are you okay?" he asked. There was still no response. "If this about Amanda, I'm sorry. I realized I messed up by asking to catch up with her. I just haven't seen her in a while." He said. There was still no word from Riley. "Babe, talk to me." he said. Riley's eyes remained on the floor. But she finally spoke up, "Why didn't you tell me how serious you two were." She said softly. "I didn't know that mattered, I didn't even know she was going to be at this party. I didn't know that she was the Amanda you were talking about. But Riley, that was a long time ago, and you're the only one I have my heart set on. The only one my heart will ever be set on." Lucas said._

" _You always say things to make me feel better, Lucas. But I feel like you're just telling me stuff I want to hear. I don't know. From what I saw, it looks like the connection between you two is still there." Riley said. "But the feelings aren't. You know I'm all about you, Riley." Lucas said. "I think we should call it a night. Do you need a place to stay?" Riley asked. "I'm not going to let you leave upset. Tell me what's going on." Lucas said. "You guys were in love, and you wanted this whole future with her and then she hurt you and what if I end up doing the same thing again. I don't want to put you through so much pain Lucas, I don't know how to be a good girlfriend to you. I don't know how to make you stay without being afraid that I could lose you one day, so maybe it's best if we just give each other space because I know what I saw back there." Riley. "Riley, don't do this. We have gone back and forth with each other. We have to try and work this out." Lucas said,_

" _We will, we're not breaking up Lucas. I just think it's best if we give each other space for a while." Riley said. "Fine." Lucas said._

 _Flashback over._

"Do you still see a future with me?" Riley asked. "Of course I do." Lucas said. "After seeing Amanda, did old feelings start to come back?" the brunette painfully asked, Lucas gulped. "Be honest." Riley said. "Yes." Lucas said.

 _ **To be continued…again.**_

 **Every story has a twist and maybe this chapter has one? Or the next… Stayed tuned xx**


	8. Chapter 7: Can

Chapter 7: Can't Take the Pain

" _Do you still see a future with me?" Riley asked. "Of course I do." Lucas said. "After seeing Amanda, did old feelings start to come back?" the brunette painfully asked, Lucas gulped. "Be honest." Riley said. "Yes." Lucas said._

Riley sat there. She didn't know what to say. "But it's the feelings you're thinking of. The feelings that came back, were the ones I had when I first found out that she backstabbed me. The feelings I had when we broke up, and it made me realize that in that moment, going through that break up, I thought that I would never heal. I thought that I would never fall in love with someone again, I was a teenage boy. I didn't even know what love was. Everyone kept telling me that things will get better. But I didn't believe them because I didn't think that they would. But they did. I found you. I mean at first, I know I was a jerk because I was afraid of opening up to someone again, just to be hurt. But you continued to stay in my life and completely turned my world upside down. I figured you were something special, because in an instant you broke down my walls, you made me feel all these things I never thought were possible. You made me learn to love again. It made me realize that you really are the best thing that has ever happened to me. That's why I can't lose you, Riley. You're my future and I've said this so many times, but it's true." Lucas said.

The brunette looked at him for a moment, and looked deep into his eyes. But she slowly shook her head. "I love you, Lucas. I do. I'm in love with you. But we always have something standing in our way, and I don't know if I can take this pain any longer. We've hurt each other so much and we keep hurting each other. I don't know how to be with you, without hurting you and I don't know how to be your friend either, without hurting you." Riley said. "The only way you're going to hurt me, is if you leave me Riley." Lucas said. "Maybe leaving is the best choice, besides being in a relationship that just hurts you. It's emotional abuse." Riley said, as she started to choke up. "Riley, we've been through so much to let one thing come between us." He said. "I don't want to hurt you anymore…Lucas. I don't want to end up hurting you like she did." Riley said. "Why do you always have to focus on the negative part of the things I tell you, Riley? Are you just afraid that I'm going to end up leaving you?" Lucas snapped.

"You did it once before." The brown eyed girl said. "Eva is in the past, Amanda is in the past. If we can get through what Eva did to us, then we can get through this. I don't understand what the difference is." Lucas questioned. "The difference is that, we weren't together when we were going through the Eva mess. Sure, we were together for a day before you jumped into Eva's arms. But the point is, you're saying that the only way I would hurt you is if I leave you, and when you left me for someone else, that hurt. More than you'll ever know. So that fact that you keep saying we will get through anything doesn't make much sense to me because we could've gotten through Eva trying to tear us apart, but you let her." Riley said. "Why do you keep bringing up the past?" Lucas asked. "Because something or someone from your past always has to come up. Maybe we're just not meant to be together, Lucas." she said. "Wha- yes, we are." Lucas said. "You told your ex something you didn't tell me about. Why would you even think of telling her before you told me." Riley questioned. "She's someone I would always share my deepest secrets with." Lucas said, realizing that he said the wrong thing. "Oh and I'm not? It's one thing to catch up with your ex and then just tell her a dark secret that you didn't even bother to tell me about. So when you said that the feelings that came back were not the ones I was thinking of, then you lied to me. Because it's pretty obvious the feelings are still there." Riley snapped.

"The feelings are not there anymore, Riley. What's preventing you from seeing that?" Lucas asked, "The connection, the history between you two and the fact that I now know where I stand in your life." Riley said. "So what do you want to do then?" Lucas asked, "I think it's best if we take a break and see other people." Riley suggested. "The only person I want to invest my time on and the only person I want to date, is you." Lucas said, "I'm sorry, Lucas." Riley said. She got up and walked out the door.

Lucas sat there. His face turned pale and he couldn't process what had just happened. Riley walked out of his house and started walking home, holding back her tears.

Meanwhile, Lucas remained right where he was. He couldn't understand where Riley was coming from. He couldn't understand why she would throw it all away. He understood that she was upset over him telling Amanda something he never told her. But Amanda was there at the time, she knew what had been going on with him so that's why he talked to her about it. But at the same time, it wasn't right of him to not tell his girlfriend about it.

Later on that day, Riley made a quick stop at the store and bought all of her favorite comfort food, from ice cream, to chocolate, to pastries. She walked to Maya's house with her black hoodie on. Once she got to Maya's house, she rang the doorbell. "Woah." Maya said, when she answered the door. "Care to join me?" Riley asked. Maya knew exactly what was going on since Riley had all of her comfort food. "I'll choose the chick flicks." She said. The two girls went upstairs and got settled in.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Maya asked. "I broke up with Lucas." the sad brunette said. "Why?" Maya asked. "There's always another girl and there's always unresolved feelings. You know my roommate Amanda? Well she's Lucas's ex. They were in love and then she betrayed him. So I guess that destroyed him and he told me that I turned it all around for him and taught him how to love again. But I honestly felt like we were just hurting each other by staying together. It's mental and emotional abuse. We have to figure out who we are without each other. So I broke up with him and I know you're tired of us being on and off… But I feel like this is just for the best because everything just stopped." Riley said. "What do you mean?" Maya asked, "We stopped talking to each other, we stopped spending time with each other, we stopped face timing. It wasn't how it used to be. Some high school relationships lasts, but others don't. But I guess you and your partner have to be brave enough to face reality together and hopefully the love is strong enough to survive." Riley said.

"Is there another reason why you broke up with him?" Maya asked. "He told her a secret, a deep dark secret that he didn't even bother to tell me. That hurt. Because I thought we told each other everything, but I guess we don't." Riley said. "What was the secret?" the blonde asked. Riley looked at her.

 _To be continued…again…and again._

 **I wonder what Lucas's big secret is? Find out in Chapter 8** **xx**


	9. Chapter 8: Lucas's Secret

Chapter 8: Lucas's Secret

 **Author's note: it's important to read these notes sometimes… But anyways, I realized I made an error and it was supposed to be "It's not the feelings you're thinking of" well enjoy reading xx**

"Riles? What was the secret?" Maya asked. "The secret is that when he was younger I guess he found out that he was adopted and last week, he finally met his biological parents. I know it's not that big of a secret. But he never told me about it. I didn't even know he was adopted." Riley said. "Riley that is a big secret. But it never seemed or looked like he was adopted." Maya said. "I know, and I can't believe he never told me about it. Am I wrong for being upset?" she asked. "No, you have every right to be upset with him. He should've told you about this." Maya said. "I honestly don't know if I even did the right thing, something always has to get in the way of our happiness. Right now, he's probably having some rebound sex right now." The brunette said. "No, knowing him he's probably out having a drink with his friends or laying on his bed and looking through pictures of the two of you." Maya said.

 _Meanwhile at Lucas's house…_

"Hey dude!" Farkle said, entering my room. "Hey, man what're you doing here?" Lucas asked. "Nothing, just got bored. I thought you would be with Riley, but I saw your car outside so I thought I'd swing by." He said, making himself comfortable on my massage chair. "Yeah, we're in a big fight right now but we'll make up soon." He said. "What was the fight about?" _the_ other blonde asked. "She was mad at the fact that I told my ex a secret I didn't tell her about, which I should've. I talked to my ex about it because she was there and Riley didn't like that I talked to my ex about it before I talked to her about it." Lucas said. "I can see why she would get mad. I figured she would've broke up with you because of it." Farkle said. "Nope, she didn't break up with me. We're going to make up soon." Lucas said. It was quite obvious that he was in denial that the two love birds split. Farkle knew that there was something odd going on about Lucas, so after the two hung out he went over to Riley's to see if it was true.

Farkle climbed through the window and found Maya and Riley sitting at the window. "Ladies, I haven't done this in a while." He said, taking his place by the window. "Shouldn't you be with Lucas?" Maya asked. "I was just with him. He told me about the big fight that you two had. But hopefully the two of you make up soon." Farkle said. Riley gave me a confused look. "Um, I broke up with him." Riley said. "I knew it. He's in denial right now. But Riley, aren't you tired of this whole on and off thing with him? Why can't it just be a big fight? Sure, he may have messed up but that doesn't mean that you have to break up with him over it." Farkle said. "Farkle's right, you tend to run away and close up when you and Lucas have a fight. Then you chose to break up with him and it brings you guys to this on and off relationship. Which is not healthy at all. So with this "break up" you either end it for good, or you go over there and you talk to him. You go to him and you guys actually communicate about this without either of you running away, because I don't know how much Lucas can take, or what else can he say or do to make you see that he is not going anywhere. All that cowboy sees is you, Riley." Maya said.

After Farkle and Maya left, I went over to my desk and opened up my laptop and starting going through all the pictures of Lucas and I. From the time we went to South Lake Tahoe, and then of course pictures from the Ski Lodge, and more pictures from Texas. Then I came across the first picture we ever took together. It was the day that we first met on the subway. I don't know how I got the courage to ask him to take a picture with me, but something was telling me I should. I'm glad I listened to that instinct because I wouldn't have gotten to know that beautiful boy inside and out.

The next day, I met up with Lucas at the crepe lounge, one of the few places we went when started dating for the very first time. They had the best crepes in all of New York, well so did my mom's bakery. But I had to stay away from that bakery for today because my mom was is going to be on the cover of New York Times and they won't need me there until later. I finally reached the building where I saw Lucas sitting at the patio table, and he looked so handsome. "Hey, Lucas." I said as I pulled out the chair to sit down. "Hey, you." he said, his eyes sparkled as he looked at me. "So, I've been thinking a lot lately, and I just want to apologize for storming off the way I did and when I said it was over, it was out of anger and I don't want us to be broken up. I really need to work not saying those words whenever we get into an argument, because couples fight, but I know that our relationship is strong enough to get through it." Lucas situated himself. "Riley, I love you but if our relationship was strong enough, then why do you keep running away from me? You have to stop thinking that I'm going to hurt you, because every time you run away from me, it's like I disappointed you and most of all it's like I disappointed myself because I hurt the one person who has been there for me through it all. I know loving you isn't easy but I like a challenge, and I want you forever. You just have to believe it. You just have to see it. You need to trust that I won't leave you for someone else. That whole Eva thing is ancient history. You need to get over it." Lucas snapped. "A little harsh there." I said as I readjusted myself. "Well, me being sweet to you when we're making up hasn't worked. So I'm trying to do a different approach here." Lucas said.

"I can definitely see that." I said. "Broken up, or not Riley, I love you. I can't seem to stress that enough." He said. "Lucas, I love you too." I said, "I don't want us to be apart… but I keep pushing you away because I'm not good enough for you. I know you think that I'm enough. But I need to work on loving myself before I can let you love me again." I said. I took a deep breath and I finally looked up at Lucas, whose eyes remained on his food. "Riley, if that's what you want… then okay. I don't want to give up on us but you're giving me no choice but to, I really hope that you find that self-love within yourself. You know that I will love you, even if you don't love yourself but I don't want you to keep pushing me away." he said. "Yesterday, I was looking through all of our photos, and it made me realize that I don't want to be away from you." I said. "Then what do you want, Riley? Tell me right now. Do you want us to be together? Do you want us to be on a break? What do you want?" Lucas asked. "I want to be with you again, but I keep thinking of how were so on and off and I want to stop that cycle." I said. "Then let's stop it. If we get into an argument, or if there's anything bothering you, besides running away from me, communicate with me about it. We have to stop running around in this circle." Lucas said. "Well, then this will strengthen our relationship." I said. "So, were together?" Lucas asked. "Yes." I said. I've been holding back the urge to jump over the table and planting one on him the entire time we've been sitting at the table. Lucas looked at me for a moment, and then a smile spread across his face. "I know I was being difficult and confusing with this talk, but it's time I started taking this seriously, besides running away from you." I said. "Nah, don't worry about it. I'm used to you being difficult with me. Like I said before, I like a challenge." He smirked.

 **Hi all my loves! Well it took me long enough to finally update. But please stay tuned for the chapters that are soon to come. There's going to be a big surprise. Stay tuned xx**


End file.
